


Father, have mercy on us...

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, valjean at the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long quiet hours of the night, Valjean prays for the safety of everyone on the barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, have mercy on us...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlinytheYounger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinytheYounger/gifts).



 


End file.
